Faults
by Wolf eyes555
Summary: Everyone has some sort of fault. However, Captain Falcon's faults somehow involved a school girl outfit. First SSB fanfic so don't expect anything epic.


Alright, lets get things started, shall we? I love to use Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, and Snake so if I write more stories for SSB, it probably be focused around these three.

* * *

A sad truth of the world is that nobody is perfect. Captain Douglas Jay Falcon is no exception to the rule. He had several faults in his own character, but for him, two faults seemed to cause him the most trouble. The first was his arrogance, when it came to fighting, he believed he could take on anyone and anything. As a result, he could never say 'no' when someone challenged him. Although, some challengers simply wanted to beat him and rub it in his face, most wanted to take a gamble on the fight. Most wanted money, however some wanted him to do something humiliating if he lost. That's where his second fault came in; he was a man of his word. Alright, so most people wouldn't really see this as a fault, but put it along side his arrogance, and it was damaging to him. He was good about winning most fights that came his way, but the few he did lose always seemed like the worst. Kind of like now, as he stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, not in his usual blue, racing outfit, but in a humiliating _school girl uniform! _Complete with plaid skirt and knee high stockings_. _

"Someone really has to much time on their hands if they somehow managed to find a uniform that fit me." He said to himself in a annoyed tone. Of course his red racing helmet was still on, but he wasn't sure if it made the outfit more or less humiliating. He looked down at the last article of clothing he was suppose to ware, a pair of blue panties. Four words came to mind when he saw them: The hell I am. Instead of the women's undergarments, he wore his boxers under the skirt. It's not like anyone would be looking… right?

A loud knock erupted from the door. "Hey! Little Miss. Falcon! What's the hold up!?" Captain Falcon really should have seen this one coming. Snake did seem like the type to dream something like this up. "If you don't come out, I'll just have to make a few 'calls'!" Falcon winced at these words. Snake had said that if he did go through with this, the racer's current humiliation wouldn't leave the room so the only people who'd know where the three who inhabited it, himself, Snake, and Ganondorf. Frankly, Falcon would rather keep it that way.

"I'm coming out." he sighed. He placed his hand on the knob, took a deep breath, and left the safety of the bathroom, leaving the last of his dignity behind.

"Well, who's this pretty lady?" Snake laughed loudly at the sight of the school girl outfit stretched over Falcon's muscular body. He was holding his sides in pain as he continued to laugh loudly.

"Shut up, Snake." Falcon growled. He noticed the King of Evil at his desk with his hand over his mouth, trying to calm his laughter. "Not a word, Ganon."

"You look…quiet lovely." This was all Ganondorf could say before falling forward onto the desk, laughing his head off.

"Lovely like a spring flower!" Snake added. Soon the room was full of Snake's and Ganondorf's laughter. Eventually, Falcon just couldn't take it anymore.

"FALCON.. PUNCH!!" A fiery fist connected with the side of Snake's face, rendering the man unconscious. As soon as Snake's limp body fell to the floor, Falcon turned his attention to the warlock. "Wanna say something now, Ganon?" he said grimly. Ganondorf would have said nothing, however, something caught his attention during Falcon's assault of Snake. Apparently, Captain Falcon didn't realize that the force from the Falcon Punch was enough to flip a flimsy skirt. That was one of Ganondorf's faults though, when he wanted to say something, he had to say it, consequences be damned..

"Where are the panties you were suppose to wear?" The moment those words left his mouth, Ganon snapped his eyes shut and braced for impact.

"FALCON.. PUNCH!!"

… still worth it.


End file.
